


Argent Armor

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Druid!Stiles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Allison's death and the nogitsune incident, Stiles works to become the best druid and emissary that he can be. He wants to help his friends, his pack, as best as he can. He wants to make something to protect him in combat so that what happened to Allison never happens to them again. The answer he seeks comes from an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argent Armor

Allison's funeral had just happened. With the nogitsune gone, everyone was busy trying to pick up the pieces and get on with their lives. Stiles had awakened as a druid and took on the role of Scott's emissary. Deaton had been teaching him some tricks of the trade, but he caught on quickly. Stiles had always been a fast learner.

Something had been bugging Stiles. He wanted to be more active than the former druids. He wanted to actively help the pack and fight alongside them. He wanted to protect him. To that end, he poured himself into researching and learning everything he could about druid magic. Still, nothing seemed very enlightening. There was some remotely useful information about runes, but it wasn't what Stiles needed. And he swore to God if he saw mountain ash referenced one more time he was going to burn every last mountain ash tree on the planet down.

Finally, Stiles was overwhelmed by sleep and passed out on his bed surrounded by numerous books and papers. He began to dream. He was at the nemeton again. This wasn't unusual to him anymore. It had been appearing to him since the sacrifice and it made more sense now that he was a druid. He was looking at the roots, but when he looked back at the stump he jumped in surprise. He was not expecting that.

"Allison?!" Stiles asked full of surprise.

Allison stood before him atop the nemeton. She smiled softly at him. She held her hands out towards Stiles. He noticed that there was mountain ash in her right hand and her silver arrow head in her left hand. The mountain ash began to slip through her fingers and, inexplicably, her arrowhead began to break into tiny particles and flow through her fingers. They mixed with the soil of the nemeton's roots. Stiles watched as the mixture began to form a rune. It was a rune he'd never seen before. It looked like a aegis with an arrow running through the middle.

Stiles was still a little confused as he looked back at Allison. She was looking straight at him now. Finally, she spoke to him.

"You want to protect them, Stiles," she said. "Let me help you."

"How?" asked Stiles. "With this rune?"

"Yes and no. The rune is nothing without a powerful desire. That lies with you. I've shown you what to do. The rest is up to you."

Stiles went to say something else, but the scene melted away and Stiles was sitting upright in his bed. He didn't care that it was three in the morning. He ran downstairs and retrieved his materials that Deaton had given him. He experimented for hours, but nothing seemed to work. Then he remembered. Soil from the nemeton. Without another thought, Stiles grabbed some silver, a jar of mountain ash, and an empty jar and climbed into his jeep. In no time, he was at the nemeton.

Stiles scooped up a bunch of soil from the roots into the jar. After that, he quickly mixed the silver, mountain ash, and soil and made the rune. He smiled at the result and sent a text to Scott before heading home.

Scott called him back the next morning wondering what could have Stiles so excited. Stiles asked him to assemble the pack. He had something amazing to show them. 

"Stiles, if this is just another attempt to cheer us up..." said Scott, not sounding super enthused.

"No, man!" retorted Stiles. "I really have something important to show you guys! Just get everyone to meet at the loft, ok?"

"Am I going to regret this?" asked Scott.

"Dude, have a little faith in your best friend."

"Alright, we'll be there," said Scott, a small laugh in his voice.

Stiles could tell his friend was smiling again. That made him happy. He gathered his things and hurried to Derek's loft. The pack was already there when he arrived. Stiles set down his materials on the table as the pack eyed him expectantly. He retrieved the jar that he had pre-mixed last night. It would make for a faster demonstration.

"Scott, could you come help me?" asked Stiles.

"Sure," replied Scott, joining Stiles at the table.

"I need to do a demonstration and you're perfect."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"No, it's nothing bad. I promise."

Scott nodded. He trusted his best friend.

"The show us," Scott said.

Stiles nodded and stuck his fingers in the mixture, pulling some out with them. He began to trace the special rune over Scott's heart. Scott just watched, not really sure what was happening. While he drew the rune, he focused on wanting to protect Scott. He wanted him to be safe and free from harm. As he finished the rune, he felt a familiar presence. It was there only for an instant, but he felt it. Stiles noticed the look in Scott's eyes and realized that he had felt it, too.

They looked down at the rune in time to see it flash a bright silver for a moment before fading. Scott noticed a shimmer of light. It seemed to surround him, becoming visible if the light hit him just right. Without saying a word, Stiles grabbed his baseball bat that he'd brougt with him and swung it at Scott. Everyone gasped Scott just looked confused. But that all changed when the bat stopped short of hitting Scott,

The bat seemed to have made contact with a wall of silver light. At the area of contact, the faint shimmering has become a brilliant silver light. Stiles retracted the bat and the light faded. Everyone's eyes were on Stiles.

"I'd been looking for a way to give you guys an added layer of protection," Stiles explained. "So I came up with this. It's a rune made using silver, mountain ash, and soil from the nemeton's roots."

"So it's like a shield?" asked Scott.

"Yeah, exactly," replied Stiles. "It seems like it protects against both supernatural and physical attacks."

"Awesome. What are you going to call it?"

"I think I'll call it Argent Armor."

Scott smiled brightly at Stiles, but Stiles saw the tears in his eyes.

"Dude, that's perfect," said Scott. "Good job on making this. It'll definitely help us in the future."

Stiles smiled and nodded at Scott. He knew it would and that they'd need it. It was Allison watching over them and guarding them. It was her still protecting them when they couldn't protect themselves. Yes, Argent Armor was the perfect name.


End file.
